Barreras que sí se pueden romper
by pame chan 42
Summary: Momo después de mucho meditar, decide decirle sus sentimientos a la persona que ama. No importa si es un pecado mortal, luchara contra un tabú el cual es amar a su querido hermano. —ShinMomo—


Gracias por entrar a leer. ...Por alguna razón me dieron ganas de escribir un ShinMomo ...hardcore.

 **Hago advertencia ante cegueras por el incesto** (y yo que lo odiaba...) y en verdad... no sé si estoy entre una calificación de pervertida o degenerada, pero me terminó gustando mucho la pareja... ¡Son amorsh!

Esto es dulce la mitad, lemon la otra parte. Así que, si ven que tiene lo último, es porque esta historia se basó la inspiración meramente a partir de eso.

Algo que añadir: En verdad creo que esa perversión de Shintaro, y esa belleza natural de Momo, hacen una combinación impresionante para un **gran** lemon.

Kagerou project no me pertenece. Hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Desde siempre lo había admirado, y aunque la joven viviera en la oscuridad de la fría sombra de su hermano, Momo le tenía un gran amor a Shintaro. Lo que fácilmente para muchos hermanos se pudo volver odio y celos, se volvió para ella de manera irremediable en felicidad por él, lo cual a su tiempo, evolucionó en un sin fin de formas y tamaños sin apariencia concreta hasta finalmente convertirse en lo menos esperado: amor.

Aquella joven de ilusionado corazón, siempre buscaba alguna manera de acercársele: tareas, comidas, charlas disque-amenas, y cuando se unieron al _mekakushi-dan_ , tuvo miles de razones más para estar cerca de él; pero fue sólo cuando pudo armarse de valor, cuando su vida y su relación, cambiaron. Más que decidida, un día lo invitó a él, y sólo a él, a una salida "de hermanos".

Había que añadir que al principio lo único que quería era ser sincera y transparente como el agua. Se ilusionó con una típica "declaración" con un final feliz, donde se besaban, se recitaban palabras de amor eterno y con el tiempo, tenían una casa, una familia, un perro, un gato y miles de cosas más; pero cuando notó lo inútil e irreal de aquello, se decidió por usar su mayor regalo: Su bello cuerpo.

Sabía lo malo que era su actuar, pero sentía que no había opción más; y al final, lo invitó a almorzar, a los videojuegos, fotos y todo lo que una verdadera cita tenía. Pero al llegar la noche, pedía ser amada en el aspecto sólo lujurioso por unos instantes para después despertar de algo incluso menor que una ilusión.

—Wow~ ¡que día tan genial! ¿A poco no te gustó, Shintaro? —preguntó en la habitación y cama del joven.

—Sí, fue divertido —Increíblemente así había sido. El joven había tenido un día excelente.

—Oye, Mamá está dormidita ya, y amh... esto es difícil sabes... —Estaba segura que era el momento indicado. No habría otra ocasión así.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, p-pero... siento que no aceptarás. Así que, quiero al menos una noche falsa para saber que realmente no sientes nada.

—¿Noche falsa...? Momo, ¿la comida te hizo daño o algo?

—No, s-ólo... —entonces se le empezó a acercar—. Sólo... permíteme amarte...— el cerebro de Shintaro hizo entonces conexión con sus palabras— una noche...

Con gran brusquedad él la apartó.

Y como era de esperarse, una mirada sorpresiva, y otra llena de dolor, hicieron su aparición.

—Momo...

—S-Shintaro, ¡desde hace mucho que me gustas!— Se desesperó y empezó a soltar verdades.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Que me gustas!

—¡T-te oí! P-pero —Y sin poder procesarlo, entonces recibió un regalo con forma de beso por aquella damisela— Momo, ...aléjate —pronunció al separarse lentamente ella de él. Pero asustada, entonces la joven literalmente empezó a treparlo con su cuerpo hasta sujetarse como podía con piernas y brazos; algo que ninguno esperaba.

—¡Momo! —Trató de gritarle y reprocharla, pero sin despertar a su madre.

—Shintaro...—

Pero ella empezó a mover el trasero como si estuviera en un baile, haciendo que Shintaro empezara a tener una erección en medio del forcejeo.

—Momo, ...esto es malo —Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro y traspasaron por todo su ser.

Momo desde pequeña había estado enamorado de él. Él era listo, la protegía a su manera y cuando ella pensaba en su padre, él buscaba maneras de alegrarla o al menos, decirle que dejara de pensar en ello, que no tenía ninguna culpa, que había sido un accidente. Palabras que la calmaban desde el corazón.

Lo amaba, pero era obvio que él no a ella.

Por fin cuando los recuerdos y la culpa la fatigaron y la hicieron sentir ganas de llorar, ella se alejó por voluntad y empezó a explicarse y auto-reprocharse.

—Shintaro, desde que tengo memoria, s-sé que... me gustas, y mucho. Pero yo también sé que es malo, pues somos "hermano y hermana". Sé que hay barreras que no se pueden traspasar, pero... ¡me gustas mucho! y como sé que no te gusto, yo... quise decírtelo de este modo —Empezó a romperse y ambos lo notaron—. A-Aunque... supongo que esperaba que con lo pervertido que eras, termináramos haciéndolo ja ja ja... —Y de repente, empezó a llorar la más pequeña—. D-Desde que tengo memoria, también he querido enamorarme de otro... ¡pero siempre termino pensando en ti! Quiero enamorarme de alguien más..., pero no p-puedo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Momo... —sintió desdicha ajena. Sintió su dolor.

Acallaron palabras por segundos mientras el eco del sollozo le perforaba el corazón a Shintaro. Él sin miedo y sintiendo un cariño a la que era su hermana, decidió abrazarla sin temor entonces; haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera con fantasía de una joven enamorada, pero a la vez, llorando porque no estaba más que soñando.

—Momo, como bien has dicho, hay barreras irrompibles. Yo te quiero, pero como mi hermanita. Siento que te apegaste mucho a mí al morir papá... y ambos lo extrañamos, pero no sé si esto sea bueno.

—Pero —de repente un poco de esperanza apareció en la mente de ella—, ¿q-qué pasaría si un día sientes lo mismo? ¿Te atreverías a verme de otro modo? Al menos... ¿me das ese consuelo, _por favor_? —Más que una petición, parecía un ruego acallado, algo que en cierto modo le dolió a Shintaro.

—Momo yo... —se iba negar, pero no podía al ver su rostro triste y sin consuelo—. Está bien, te prometo verte como una persona de la que podría "enamorarme"—No sabía a que accedía—. Pero si me enamoro o estoy enamorado de alguien más, no es mi problema, y por favor, no vayas a incitarme de algún modo.

—Ja, con esa petición... —se limpió las lágrimas— puedo aceptarlo, hermano.

Y para sorpresa de él, ella sonrió.

No parecían engaños, tenía esperanza como una caja de Pandora que acaba de volver a ser cerrada. Tenía la renuencia de la esperanza.

Shintaro la abrazó de forma fraternal por varios segundos de silencio entonces. Era lo mejor para los dos.

—Oye, ¿...crees que deba ir a un psicólogo o algo...?

—Te diría que sí —respondió—, pero sabiendo lo famosa que eres... siento que no es lo mejor. Tampoco no le cuentes a tu instructor, que esto se quede entre nosotros, no quiero que alguien te haga daño por esto.

—Ja ja. Gracias, ...Shintaro.

* * *

Y aunque aquella noche no pasara nada y cada uno durmiera en su cuarto respectivo, Shintaro ante esa promesa tuvo que adaptarse a esa que no era más su hermana pequeña, si no, una mujer hecha y derecha que no entendía las cosas, pero al menos, mostraba más valor que cualquiera.

 ** _"Pff... ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?"_**

Se preguntó varias veces mientras poco a poco su visión cambiaba con respecto a su hermana. Nunca se dio cuenta de aquellos atributos los cuales ahora admiraba con cierta lujuria; tampoco como su personalidad era tan alegre que con una sonrisa, hacía que cualquier persona olvidara sus problemas y sonriera para ella.

En aquel momento sentía algo por cierto chica, pero esto se opacó por la figura de Momo: Bello cabello, sedoso a pesar de estar retocado, bella figura, _**bella sonrisa.**_

Se enamoró de poco a poco, confundiéndolo con amor fraternal hasta volverse un amor pasional.

Y finalmente, un día, consumieron los deseos de los dos. Ocurrió un día de invierno. Momo varias veces se había quejado de ese frío que le helaba por completo la carne a pesar de tener un aparato en casa especializado para dar calor. Se enojaba y no paraba de hablar del tema y que quizás debían conseguirse uno nuevo.

—Oh... no puedo creer lo que está pasando. Mamá se quedó atorada en el aeropuerto, y de no haberme despertado tarde, estaría allá. Mi concierto para colmo se canceló, y aunque amo los días libres ja ja..., ahhh... no me gusta no poder salir. Que feo. ¿Verdad, Shintaro?

—Sí, bastante... —respondió mientras apagaba su celular y apagaba de igual modo los reclamos de Ene.

—Momo.

—¿Sí, Shintaro?

—¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó el día de nuestra "salida"?

—Oh... —lo recordaba a veces con felicidad, a veces con tristeza—. No me hagas recordalo ja ja...

—Dime, ¿aún sientes algo por mí?

—Bueno... esa es una pregunta, ajam, preguntona... je je je...

—No sientas vergüenza.

—Bue...no. Sí...

—Sabes, como tú tuviste el valor para declarárteme, yo ahora lo haré: **_Momo,_ _¡me gustas!_**

Momo abrió los ojos cuanto pudo. Su cara se puso verdaderamente colorada y sin más, empezó a llorar. Esto hizo que Shintaro entrara en pánico.

—¡M-Momo! No quise hacerte eno-

—Soy feliz —Aquello hizo que se detuviera—. ...I-Increiblemente... ¡feliz! —gritó para entonces acercar sus rostro poco a poco—. Shintaro, ¿...esto está... bien?

—Es amor. Entonces... yo no le veo lo ma...—No acabó. Palabras sobraban.

Se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y se dieron un corto beso, un roce el cual a penas si habían sentido.

—¡Entonces te gusto! ¡Ahhh~ soy tan feliz~!

—Calma, no lo grites, nos oirán...

–Afuera está a -5º, si tuviéramos sexo, ¡no nos oirían, ja ja! —entonces calló en cuenta de sus palabras—. N-no es como que quiera tener sexo contigo por si a caso... A-aunque... oye, tú crees que... ¿debamos hacerlo? ¡D-Digo! ¡E-Es que...! ¡Mamá no está! ¡Nadie nos puede oir, y-y-y...!

—Momo, creo que podemos esperar, no es para tanto.

—P-Perdón. Soy... nueva en esto.

—Espera... ¿no has tenido novio nunca? —Esa fue una revelación impactante para el joven; con lo bonita que era, y el tiempo pasado desde su declaración, esperaba hubiera tenido alguno.

—Je je, suena feo... pero sí... es verdad —respondió cabizbaja.— ¡Pero! ¡Si vemos el lado positivo! Tú serás mi primera vez, así como fuiste... mi primer beso...—Una bella sonrisa se asomó en su rostro blanquecino.

Recién en ese momento Shintaro cayó en cuenta de que ambos fueron su primer beso.

—Diablos, somos un par de tontos. Ambos... esta es nuestra primera relación.

—¿Tú crees que duremos?

—Bueno, sólo nosotros lo decidimos... —pronunció para recibir entonces un nuevo beso lleno de amor.

Continuaron dándose besos, abrazándose, descubriendo diferentes maneras de mostrar aquellos nuevos y correspondidos sentimientos, hasta ya entrada la madrugada; donde sin la luz visible, excepto la de la televisión de la sala a donde se habían dirigido para tener mayor comodidad en el sofá, empezaron a amarse metiendo sus lengua en la boca del otro sin ningún pudor y hasta con descaro; mientras Shintaro se posaba sobre el contorneado cuerpo de Momo, para al final, alejarse de ella al notar la erección que tenía, algo que lograba hacerla reír.

Ambos descubrieron entonces que Momo tenía más curiosidad de la necesaria, pues no paraba de preguntar de si lo hacía bien o si a Shintaro le gustaba como besaba, o si tener una erección dolía.

Luego de responderle y terminar de ver a medias una película, ambos fueron a sus camas respectivas.

* * *

Shintaro ya en su cuarto, rememoró todo con un extraño reproche, pues sentía que cometía un pecado grave, pero entonces se maculcaba que era peor negarse que estaba enamorado. Una infinidad de pensamientos le decían que hacía bien y mal, todo a la vez; pero entonces antes de quedarse dormido, fue interrumpido por unos golpeteos en la puerta.

—Pasa Momo, ya no hay necesidad de que toques ahora.

Shintaro mirando hacia el techo no se percató de como ella estaba vestida. Era la gran sorpresa que ella siempre quiso darle en varios cumpleaños suyos, pero había que añadir que sentía mucha vergüenza y timidez pues nunca lo había hecho para con nadie.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con natural curiosidad mientras se posicionaba sobre él y sus sábanas.

—Mo... —entonces notó la ropa acentuada que poseía— ¡Momo! —gritó al verla por completa en un traje de seductor y apretado; conformado por un brasier rojo y pequeño, una braga pequeña que se entallaba y metía bien en su trasero, y a juego, una cola y unos cuernos de matadora. Todo un espectáculo, y sólo para él.

—Ja ja. Hola Shintaro...

—Latex... —pronunció inconsciente.

—Oh... ¡p-pero sí que eres un pervertido!

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

Era cierto que era la culpable, pero ella no quería pensar en esas cosas pues sentía que la harían dudar.

—Shintaro... uhm... —volvió a decidirse— estaba pensando en que, desde hace mucho que quiero hacerlo contigo. Mira, incluso me compré esto, ¿a poco no me queda el rojo? —Su cuerpo ceñido y sus caderas sobre su sexo hicieron que su pene ya parado se endureciera incluso más ante tales palabras.

—Sí...— evitó hacer algún movimiento pues sabía que no se detendría—. Pero Momo, ¿no te da miedo? Creí que habíamos dicho que no era necesario.

—Lo sé, pero... ¡no me quiero arrepentir! Sólo vi el atuendo y me lo probé. Me dije que quería sorprenderte. Es cómo ¡un regalo para ti!

—¿Regalo?

—Sí. ...Por haberme amado tanto toda mi vida.

Ella sonrió como nunca en la vida, con tanta ternura y amor que él ni siquiera podía salir de su ensimismamiento. La contempló para entonces, abrazarla y pronunciar sin miedo un:

 ** _"te amo"._**

Ella rió y le respondió con la misma palabras:

 _ **"Yo también te amo".**_

Se empezaron a besar con pequeños besos. Shintaro empezó a besar delicadamente la extensión de su rostro mientras ella reía, y poco a poco al volver a unir sus labios, empezaron a moverlos, meter sus lenguas; y entonces, Shintaro no se resistió en tocar su trasero. Ella gimió en su boca al sentir sus manos frías tocar su piel virginal.

Ante esto, se decidió por separar.

—Guau... aunque te quede ¡increíble!

 _"Le gusta..."_

—Siento que no deberíamos. ¿N-No te da miedo?

—No, no te preocupes, sé que me amas y que no me harás daño...

—Momo...

—Te amo, Shintaro. Y quiero decírtelo toda la vida. Hacerlo contigo y sólo contigo. Iba a pasar, así que, ¿por qué no ahora? ¿Por qué debemos frenarnos?

—Yo...

—Permíteme... amarte... —pronunció para darle un beso en los labios—. Me gustas, Shintaro.

—Tú también me gustas —pronunció para entonces empezar de nuevo con los besos mientras ella reposaba sobre su cuerpo echado.

Iba a amarla para toda la vida como lo haría aquella noche.

Con rapidez entonces el de negro se precipitó a alzar el lado izquierdo del sostén para empezar a lamerle los senos en un arranque descontrolado de pasión.

—¡S-Shintaro! —espetó sorprendida y algo asustada.

—Pe-pero...

—Ten más cuidado, es mi primera vez.

—No te preocupes, es también la mía...

—Lo sabía~.

—Cállate.

—Ja ja, está bien, volvamos a intentarlo. Perdón, no me esperé lo hicieras, aunque... se siente rico.

Si antes estaba erecto, Shintaro ya no sabía como estaba ahora.

—Quiero hacerlo. Me siento preparada, quiero hacerlo, y si es posible ¡hacerlo toda la noche!

—Wow... —a pesr de decirlo con inocencia, despertaba en él demasiadas cosas—. Tus deseos... serán cumplido, mi diablita —habló para de nuevo echarse sobre el suave colchón y empezar a empujar el trasero de ella contra las sábanas, y más abajo, contra su miembro erecto.

—Bien, más te vale, si no... ¡te castigaré! —gritó, la joven intentando apegarse a su papel, pero más bien, viéndose increíblemente adorable a la vista de él.

Los besos se unieron. Empezaron torpemente a meter sus lenguas, tocando la punta de los labios primero Momo, para terminar siendo casi engullida por la boca de Shintaro en algo parecido a un canibalismo humano que a simple vista hasta podía sobrepasar el término "lujuria".

—Tócame, tócame más, Shintaro. —Gimió mientras Shintaro le tocaba los suaves montes blancos que ella tenía y le desabrochaba el brasier, acercándose hacia sus voluptuosos pechos y lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y absorbiéndolos a la vez que oía sus gemidos y sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Entonces con mayor libertad empezó a apretar con más dureza su tracero mientras la veía retorcerse un poco. Tenía un lado que le gustaba ver un poco su dolor, pero ni siquiera él lo sabía. Por suerte, a Momo más que dolerle, la excitaba.

—Me encantas... —gimió una vez más mientras el presemen bañaba las mantas que tenía encima su pareja.

Otros besos caníbales se le sumaron al juego. Cada uno más lujurioso y hambriento que el otro.

—Me encanta, Shintaro. Me gusta como... los apretas —Se expresó ella ante la dulce satisfacción de sentir sus pechos siendo sujetados.

Shintaro entonces se dio cuenta de algo: Momo hablaba (y gritaba) mucho al estar caliente. Se alegraba le mostrara esa cara hambrienta sólo a él a pesar de sus gemidos que se volvía algo exagerados.

Luego de morder su cuello dejando pequeñas manchas rojas que se volverían moradas con las horas y jugar con sus senos, movió a la chica para sacar su ansioso sexo que ya la quería atravesar.

Al quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, Momo se quedó expectándolo: Una curvatura que jamás esperó que tuviera, un color más oscuro que su piel y ligeramente mojado en la punta.

Fue instintivo, al sólo verlo, sintió ganas de tenerlo en su boca, que se corriera de mil y una formas dentro de ella, posarlo entre sus grandes senos y que su semen cayera entre estos. Sus deseos más lujuriosos sentía que todos podría volverlos realidad esa noche, y así sería.

—Es...

—¿Pequeño...? —comentó resignado.

—Hermoso, y de mi muy amado...—Le dio un beso a la punta—. Shintaro...

Se acercó a su oído para entonces mencionar algo importante: "córrete dentro mío, desde hace un tiempo tomo pastillas, puedes llenarme toda, amor". Eso hizo que el pene de Shintaro se mojara más.

—Ohh...

—Diantres.

—Ese líquido transparente por cierto... ¿es semen?

De nuevo ese lado curioso de ella salió a la luz. Él como ahora enamorado que era, aceptó quitarle la vendas del desconocimiento.

—No, es... presemen.

—Umh... me pregunto... —Y deseando contestar sus inquietudes, se acercó al sexo erecto del joven—. A qué sabe Shintaro... —mencionó para entonces lamer la punta. y Cuando entró en mayor confianza, subsionar y hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo.

—Salado —articuló.

Sin hacerse esperar la lengua empezó a recorrer la extensión del pene mojado a la vista de su amado. Shintaro con una boca abierta y la respiración que intentaba no volverse alta, empezó a pasar las manos por su cabello teñido, y rostro con excitación y dulzura mezclada. Ella entonces volvió a meter la punta en su boca; algo que él quería, y empezó a absorberlo una vez más; dándole miles de sensaciones placenteras.

Le gustaba el sabor salado de él. Quería probarlo siempre, que fuera sólo de ella.

Sin cuidado entonces intentó engullir completamente el sexo, dándose de cara con la realidad que ella era virgen. No tenía la experiencia necesaria, y no pasó ni un segundo hasta que sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Diablos...

—¿E-estás bien? — _"Y tan bien que lo estabas haciendo..."_

—S-sí, es sólo que, no estoy acostumbrada. Siento que me ahogo y quiero vomitar.

—A-Aguanta la respiración —él se había informado tiempo antes sobre eso.

—Sí.

Y aunque intentó aguantarlo, se le hizo lo más difícil del mundo. Más incluso que cantar frente a un grupo de expectadores.

—Uh, cuidado con los dientes —De repente le advirtió Shintaro.

—¿Los dientes? ¿Duele cuando muerdo?

—Un poco.

Y lo intentaron por un minuto más, hasta que no pudieron ya.

—Shintaro... vamos, te quiero dentro de mi, dame por favor tu amor...—Murmuró para cambiar de posición pues se sentía derrotada.

El mayor feliz de complacerla, la cogió de las caderas hasta posicionarse en la entrada de la chica. Movió la ropa interior de ella a un lado de su entrada, pues no quería quitarsela por lo bien que le quedaba, y bajó su ser hasta entrar, ampliando su vagina y haciendo que ella se sujetara a su polo.

—Hay que hacerlo lento, no te vayas a asustar, ¿ok?

—Sí...

—Recuerda que te amo.

—Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti, Shintaro.

Se dieron un beso al cual le añadieron al segundo sus lenguas, y mientras se encendían más, Momo empezó a bajar poco a poco apretando más el pene de Shintaro mientras él no se quedaba atrás y empezaba a tocarle los senos con alevosía. Empezaron a hacer pequeños y calmados movimientos de placer yendo de arriba a abajo entonces.

Era el cielo de Shintaro, y un pequeño dolor extraño para Momo.

—Demonios, voy a... —y sin poder actuar, Shintaro se terminó dentro de ella.

Cayó rendido ante tal suceso. Se sentía más que agotado.

—Ah... ¿qué pasó?

—Me... terminé. ¿Qué acaso...no lo sentiste? —cuestionó jadeante.

—B-bueno, sentí algo caliente... pero, ¿eso fue todo?

—Que es mi primera vez...

—Ja ja, Shin, me encantas —dijo mientras se salía de su hermano y el semen brotaba de su zona pélvica.

—Es mucho...

—Sí, bastante.

Pero entonces notó el pene aún parado.

—¿Es esto normal? Digo... está parado aún y te corriste ya.

—Bueno, en verdad casi siempre es así...

—No lo sabía. Eso significa que... ahora que tú disfrutaste, ¡es mi turno~! —gritó alto pensando en la clase de pose que podría hacer, y feliz pues no había sentido dolor significativo, si no más bien, una calentura que le encantaba.

En cierto modo se había sentido acogida y protegida del frío del invierno.

—Dame un respiro, Momo.

Esperó unos segundos luego de limpiarse la zona inferior para echarse en la cama y recibir besos por parte de él. Parecía que pronto caería dormido. Pasaron poco minutos hasta que volvió a empezar con las incitaciones.

—Oh, vamos~ ¿Que acaso Shintaro no desea correrse por segunda vez dentro mío, no desea morderme, o quizás desea que lo... "toque" con mis pechos?

Eso hizo que su ligeramente flácido pene se empezara a parar más, casi tan duro como una roca. Casi.

—¡Así me gusta! Te amo, Shintaro~

—Eres una pervertida sin pudor...

Y empezó a tocarlo entonces tímidamente de arriba hacia abajo. Un toque imperfecto, pero el cual a Shintaro le encantaba porque era ella la que lo hacía. Unió sus pechos a su toque mientras él se sentía morir de excitación y felicidad.

—Me gusta... —murmuró, haciendo que Momo se sintiera orgullosa de todo.

De inmediato ella dirigió su boca hacia el sexo de su hermano y lo empezó lamer una vez más. Tenía un sabor diferente, uno que sólo podía definir como "básico" , diferente de ácido. Se separó y dejó a Shintaro tener el mejor espectáculo mientras sus pechos enormes envolvían el pene de él e iban de arriba a abajo casi rebotando. Cuando salió el presemen, entonces ella lamió el sexo y pasó todo aquel líquido por su cuerpo: sus pechos, su torso, hasta llegar hasta abajo.

Se separó y entonces llevó su boca hasta su pene mientras lamía todo, jugaba con la punta, mordía el tronco e intentaba entrar hasta el fondo, saliéndose rápido para respirar mientras él sentía la cálida y húmeda saliva. Se removió y con la saliva y fluidos mezclados en su boca, se le acercó a besarlo mientras de nuevo, él aprovechaba en tocar sus atributos. Ella empezó a bajar y meter su cuerpo en el pene de él hasta que la interrumpió.

—E-Espera Momo. Estaba pensando... quiero estar arriba.

–Wow, que machista eres, Shintaro. Ja ja ja.

—¡No es eso! Es sólo que... quiero probar algo.

—Está bien, era una broma, tontito~.

Sin dudar, la chica se colocó a un lado de la cama y el joven se posó por sobre ella y se apoyó sobre brazos propios. Ella aprovechó, le sonrió y le quitó el polo. El de cabello negro se posó sobre ella haciendo contacto piel con piel. Era más pesado que ella, pero Momo se dio cuenta que ese peso le gustaba. Estaba caliente, y más que eso, para ella era "cálido" y lleno de sentimientos.

Empezó a tocarla y ella entonces le mordió su hombro y cuello. Shintaro no se retuvo y con algo de brusquedad apretó los pechos de la chica. Esta vez la joven se arqueó y la boca de Shintaro se encontró directo con los senos voluptuosos de la joven.

Lamió, mordió y besó aquellos puntos mientras oía los deliciosos gemidos de la joven que gritaban a por él. Ante la excitación ella sucumbió. Se entregó al placer y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Gritaría lo que quisiera, diría lo que quisiera.

Entonces bajó hasta sus labios, metiendo ambos sus lenguas en la cavidad del otro, y compartiendo su saliva hasta quedar completamente empapados, pero a la vez, más que extasiados. Habían descubierto que eso los excitaba más de lo que estaban, puesto que Momo empezaba a gemir, arañar y besaba con desesperación innata; y Shintaro, movía con agilidad su sexo, el cual poco a poco había empezado a masturbar a su amante al colocarse cerca de su entrada, haciendo que el placer y sus corazones estuvieran a mil.

Luego de ese extraño juego, acercaron mutuamente sus sexos hasta encontrarse y unirse de una manera desesperada en un ritual de movimientos con el nombre de "sexo".

—¡S-Shintaro! ¡Ahhh~! —gritaba de placer Momo, quien a penas si parecía la joven que recibía ese nombre. La lujuria encarnada ahora era ella, y los gritos desesperados que desgarraban su voz embriagaba a quien era ahora más que su hermano: su amante, su enamorado, su **todo.**

—Di mi nombre... di que te gusta.

—¡Me encanta~! —gritó en respuesta—. Me encanta como mi hermano me folla. Me encanta como nos volvemos uno. ¡Me encanta como subes y entras dentro mío!—Estaba fuera de sí. El pudor no existía, y a pesar de eso, Shintaro la adoraba con todas sus entrañas y su sexo.

El movimiento era de arriba hacia abajo. Shintaro entraba con desesperación y hacía un sonido acuoso que los calentaba más. Momo alzaba ligeramente las piernas sobre los hombros de él de forma que Shintaro cada tanto se atrevía a darle pequeñas mordidas por la cercanía y placer que sentía.

Cada vez que se sentía venir, de inmediato salía del caliente interior de Momo para evitar correrse, algo que odiaba Momo pues el placer desbordante se acababa.

—¿Por qué sales tanto?

—Porque no me quiero correr aún.

—Continúa Shintaro, se siente... —se acercó a su oído— ** _bien~_**

Eso activó en Shintaro su perversión y la empezó a embestir como un animal, frotando y haciendo otra vez aquel acuoso sonido que era en definitiva, el mejor.

—¡Me encanta~! ¡T-te amo Shintaroooo!

—¡Momo, me encanta tu interior! —gritó no sintiendo más pudor de una vez—. Me encanta, está caliente... Me encanta follarte. Me encanta darte así. Me encanta susurres mi nombre. Grita más...

—Estoy caliente por ti, Shintaro... —exclamó con la lengua afuera, signo de que estaba en el cielo a pesar de la inexperiencia de su hermano. Un punto hacia lo que la excitación apremiaba.

—Momo...di mi nombre —suplicó entre placer.

—Shintaro, ¡Shintaro~! —gritó, recibiendo como recompensa más fuerza, más rapidez en cada embestida, cada una era mejor que la anterior, y llegaba más adentro—¡S-Shintaro! ¡Más~! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! **_¡Más adentro!_**

No se hizo esperar y así cumplió para ella.

 ** _—_** S-Se s-siente... tan bien~ ¡Más, más! ** _¡Más, Shintaro~!_**

El placer sentido por ambos fue tan grande que los hizo llegar al máximo placer que lo carnal les permitía. Shintaro no pudo más ante sus gritos, su caliente cuerpo, su delicioso calor, y se terminó dentro de su bello cuerpo, rellenándola de su semen en todo su interior.

La menor entonces sintió una caliente sensación dentro suyo y tembló ya no pudiendo aguantar. Al sentir esa calidez, exclamó su nombre.

— _ **¡Shintaro~!**_

El placer los nubló, sus cuerpos húmedos y adoloridos cayeron rendidos uno sobre el otro desperdigados sobre la cama cubierta de líquidos mezclados.

—Ah... ah...—

Ambos jadearon por el cansancio. Se habían vuelto seres salvajes por largo tiempo y devoraron al otro en un canivalismo llamado "sexo". El cielo terrenal lo habían alcanzado. Ahora, sus conciencias regresaban poco a poco y una fatiga en sus músculos de igual modo.

—Me encantó... —exclamó ella con una sonrisa sincera, y un amor sincero de igual modo hacia él _._

 _—_ A mi también... me encantó —respondió _._

—Ja... la cara que ponías, eres un pervertido.

—Mira quien habla. ...Tenías la lengua afuera y los ojos casi en blanco.

—Oh, ¡¿e-en serio?!

—Ja ja, sí. Eres una ninfómana.

—¿Qué? No, ¡esas lo hacen con muchos! Yo sólo lo haría con Shintarou.

—Y yo sólo con Momo.

—Ja ja —entonces ambos rieron.

Eran felices pues lo que habían hecho no era sexo, era ** _hacer el amor_**.

—Me gustas mucho —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo, y quiero que siempre estemos juntos, Momo. Aunque sea... diferente.

—¿Eso lo hace malo?, osea, sé que esto es... inces-?

Él la acalló con un beso largo.

—No es eso. Es más bien...diferente. _**Es nuestro amor diferente**_.

Se dieron un beso finalizando con todo su acto, pero no así, el amor que se profesaban, porque este, a pesar de ser extraño, era sincero, y por ende, **_perfecto_.**

 **~Fin~**

* * *

Notas: Si Momo no le dice "oni-chan" a Shintaro es porque Momo desde hace mucho que no le dice "hermano" a Shintaro. Leer la novela para cerciorase.

A lo nuestro...:

Gosh, en verdad, hacer este fic me ha hecho ver un poco el amor sincero que puede haber entre algunas parejas... r"aras". Supongo que es un modo de expandirse y ver que no hay fronteras para el amor.

¡Bueno! Espero les haya gustado. En verdad, me encanta la pareja, y a parte me encantan como para hacer un buen lemon.

O quizás me dio sólo por escribir algo "sucio" después de mucho mucho tiempo...

Sin más, gracias por leer, de verdad, si no te gusta la pareja y me ves como degenerada pos, al menos, no uses insultos :v tienes toda la libertad de expresarte, sólo no uses insultos uwu.

Pamela se despide. Saludos~


End file.
